Unintended
by MistedVines
Summary: When Naruto asked for Sai’s help completing the infuriating puzzle, he really hadn’t foreseen the situation taking such an unexpected turn. Naruto/Sai -lemon warning-


Unintended

When Naruto asked for Sai's help completing the infuriating puzzle, he really hadn't foreseen the situation taking such an unexpected turn. Naruto/Sai -lemon warning-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_**Warning:**_ This story contains yaoi - meaning boy/boy. If this offends you in any way, please leave now. It is intended for mature audiences and the author will not tolerate flames because you were too lazy to read this.

* * *

Sai sat silently, his eyes focused solely on Naruto, though his mind wandered. He supposed it was probably strange that he should feel annoyed that the boy found a children's game more entertaining than himself. Then again, when Naruto had found himself to be the only one of his team unable to get all the small balls into the holes, he'd scowled and sat down and announced he wasn't moving until he'd succeeded. It was nothing new, and Sai knew he shouldn't be so jealous. If it was even jealousy. It certainly felt like jealousy - or at least Sakura's description of jealousy.

He desired nothing more than to rip the annoyance away from the boy and show him that Sai was _far_ more exciting a game. Of course, considering the way Naruto had reacted to his previous advances, he was sure it wouldn't go over quite as smoothly as it did in his mind. Sakura had been coaching him relentlessly on proper courting etiquette and he was still stumbling over ways to ask Naruto to join him for dinner, or ways to sit more closely to the boy without instant rejection. It was far harder than Sakura's books and movies made it seem. This was, perhaps, because they were two males.

Then again, the novels in Sakura's house - the ones she tried to hide from him, blushing darkly - always had a willing boy. Maybe something was wrong with Sai. He was fairly sure than had he been Sasuke, Naruto would not have been so quick to pull away from the arm slung over his shoulder. Then again Naruto seemed to have a sort of fixation on breasts, much like his exuberant sensei. Sai spared a glance down at his chest, sighing softly.

"Hey," Naruto muttered, biting his lower lip in serious concentration. "Don't make so much noise."

Sai nearly pointed out that Naruto's huffing and mutters were louder than his one sigh, but he refrained, not willing to start an argument. He did, however, spare the game in Naruto's hands a moment of absolute loathing. Sakura, seeing that Naruto had instantly been absorbed in his toy, had arranged Sai on her couch and, with a secretive wink, announced that she was off to the store to run some errands. That had been nearly thirty minutes earlier and there was still no sign of her.

The black-haired boy brushed his finger tips lightly over the knee of his pants, as if to remove lint--though nothing was there. He sighed again, ending it abruptly as he remembered Naruto's earlier command. Nevertheless, he was shot a look of annoyance, followed by a shout of outrage; turning around had knocked the two balls Naruto had managed to wrangle into the holes out of them again.

"I was so close!" Naruto moaned, looking near tears. He gave the box a tiny shake before huffing and starting over once more. From behind him, Sai's flawless features arranged into a scowl - the jealousy was beginning to tighten in his chest and caused his fingers to curl tightly around the arms of Sakura's defenseless couch. The situation was completely ridiculous, but there it was - Sai, restraining himself from destroying the attention-hogging toy, and Naruto, completely oblivious.

He tried to think positively; tomorrow, the toy would be forgotten but Sai would continue to walk alongside Naruto for many years to come. It helped, but not much. Naruto gnashed his teeth in irritation, still unable to figure out the trick that allowed others to finish the game in moments--there had to be one; there was simply no other explanation for it. "Sai." He snapped, breaking the lengthy silence and turning around to face the boy, he paused for a moment at the look of concentration on the black-haired boy's face, but then brushed it aside. "Help me."

"Help you?" the boy echoed, blinking dark eyes. "In what way, Naruto-kun?"

He shook the toy. "Explain this to me!"

"Ah," Sai rose from the couch and walked the two steps towards the blonde, sinking ever so slowly to the floor beside him. Naruto passed the toy into slender, graceful fingers, watching how they held onto the box. Sai tilted the box, forward, right and then down and passed it back, all the balls having been returned to their holes. Naruto gaped.

"How...You're supposed to explain in!" he grouched, snatching it back again. "Not show me, I've already seen you do it."

"I apologize," Sai said gravely. "I did not understand."

"That's pretty damn obvious."

Naruto's warning signals suddenly started ringing as Sai leaned in, his breath washing over the side of Naruto's face and neck, to look down at the toy. Feeling dwarfed, Naruto tried to straighten - he was taller than Sai; he had no reason to be afraid of the boy. All gay tendencies aside, of course. "What _do _you want me to show you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto swallowed, not missing the suggestion lying on the undertone of the boy's words. Sai was so close now that his arm was nearly burning at the heat of the boy's skin. Bad. This was a bad situation he'd danced himself into. "N-Nothing, Sai," he mumbled, trying not to retreated away. "I think I've got it now."

Girlishly full lips pursed as Sai backed off just a hint. "But you said--"

"Yeah. I know." Naruto quickly dropped his gaze - unbelieving of the turn his thoughts had just taken. "Why are you so close? Back off - I'm not a girl."

"No," Sai agreed seriously. "Naruto-kun is not a girl."

Well. How did one answer that? Naruto scowled, holding the box in his hands as if it offered him some sort of protection against the other boy. "So what then? You're the girl?" He'd meant it to be teasing -- insulting even; any other boy would be on the defense now, snapping out an angry retort. He should have known better than to expect Sai to be anything like anyone else he knew.

"I had never considered my position." Sai finally pulled away, sitting neatly back on his knees, a look of contemplation coloring his face. "I had always assumed..."

Naruto's stomach dropped suddenly. "Position? _Position_?"

Sai frowned, misinterpreting Naruto's reaction: "well, yes. Sakura-san said it was one of the most important parts."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered in horror, everything suddenly snapping into clear understanding. The reasons Sai had always sat so close beside him - the reason he'd dived under the table during dinner the night before to mop up the juice Naruto had spilled into his lap (probably one of the most humiliating moments in his life). But finally he understood the look on Sakura's face during all these incidents; she was enjoying it! She _had_ knocked her drink into Naruto's lap on purpose--knowing her advice would send Sai at Naruto almost instantly. "Sai, I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay?"

Sai blinked curiously. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto let his hands fall onto Sai's slim shoulders, ignoring the comparison he instantly made to the delicate shoulders of a woman. Sai _was_ **not** a woman. And he certainly wasn't attractive. "Boys are not supposed to like boys."

Sai's brows creased. "Why not?"

"Uh...Well, you see--that is..." Naruto really had no answer for that.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Sai prompted.

"They're just not."

Sai looked down at Naruto's hands, which had tightened considerably and then back at the boy's embarrassed face. "I'm confused," he admitted honestly, trying to think of what he should do according to Sakura's books in a situation like this. He knew a few books with similar positions - but he feared Naruto's reaction to how those situations had played out. Averting his eyes for a moment, Sai allowed himself to dwell on the possibility of kissing Naruto. He'd imagined the scene hundreds of times - though he'd never been this close to the reality of it.

Naruto swallowed harshly, biting his tongue until it bled. Sai had suddenly flushed, which could mean anything, but the effect it was having...Naruto closed his eyes, blocking the image and switching to his fall back; breasts. Large, perky, bouncing breasts. Sai didn't have breasts. No...Sai had large, expressive eyes, beautiful in their dark simplicity. "Oh damn it," Naruto growled, breaking Sai from his musings and bringing the nervous static back to the room.

"Naruto-kun?" Sai murmured, his stomach fluttering. He wasn't sure what this emotion was, but it was both soothingly pleasant and uneasy all at once. It was hard to know if he liked it or not. Naruto's gaze was settled firmly on the wall behind his head and Sai recognized this as being his big moment--probably the only chance he'd be offered in a long time.

Leaning in, Sai hesitated, a lingering moment, before pressing his lips against Naruto's, the touch feather light. Sai breathed out, his lids fluttering shut over his eyes as he leaned into the taller boy. Naruto stilled, his chest tightening as he tug his fingers into Sai's shirt. Sai's lips were far too soft to be that of a boy, his chest too warm where it was pushed against Naruto's.

Sai pulled away slightly, just enough to let his greedy lungs drink in the air it burned for, his eyes slanting open. They were hazy - unfocused. "Naruto-kun," his voice was a breathy moan.

The blonde swallowed, unable to keep his body from reacting at the sound. Before taking the time to consider the consequences if he allowed this to go any further, Naruto slid his fingers into silky black hair and yanked the boy back against him, lips drawing together once more. It was harder this time, almost frantic in its urgency, Naruto pushing Sai to the floor as he bit down on the boy's lower lip to gain access to what lie beyond. Sai gasped at the twinge of pain, letting his fingers twist into the fabric of Naruto's shirt when a tongue pressed lightly against his own.

Moaning into the blonde's mouth, Sai was unable to focus on anything but the sensation of the warm organ twisting pleasantly around his own, and the sparks that shattered behind his eyelids. Naruto pulled away, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of the boy's mouth before letting lingering open-mouthed kisses rain down his neck. Sai arched into them, his normally pale skin flushed and burning. "_Naruto_," he moaned, gripping at blonde hair - Naruto let his tongue trail over the pale bruise his mouth had left moments before, his grin almost feral as he stared down at Sai.

It was suddenly not important that this was _Sai_ and that they were both male. That despite months of attempting to ignore his attraction to the boy, Naruto was allowing all caution to be thrown into the wind. It didn't matter because now he was marked--now he belonged to _Naruto_ and Naruto alone. The blonde let his fingers crawl along the pale neck, tilted back to allow him room to play. Sai certainly knew his position. Naruto chuckled, the sound mixed with a deep rumbling in his chest.

Sai recognized the noise; Kyuubi. Though not quite the same noise he'd heard when the demon had broken through Naruto's anger and unleashed it's own. He wasn't allowed to worry about this, for Naruto had returned to his neck, red-tinted eyes fading behind his hair. A chakra-laden hand grabbed at the collar of his shirt, tearing through material and moving slowly down his chest--he could feel the pressure of the chakra ghosting over his skin and he held his breath, not sure why this was causing his body to react. As the last inch of cloth gave way to chakra, Naruto nuzzled the neck he'd abused and traveled down, letting soft kisses rain on the pale boy's collar bone.

Sai mewled loudly; biting down on his lower lip to keep more embarrassing noises from coming through, though he could not prevent his body from arching violently into Naruto's teasing touch. "Sensitive?" he was asked, the Kyuubi's presence heard easily through the darker note in the boy's voice. He should have felt afraid, instead, he moaned, his head dropping back as Naruto raked short nails over his nipples, tongue licking at his lips as if viewing a particularly delicious meal.

"A-Ah!" Sai squirmed, curling his nails into Sakura's carpet as the blonde's tongue laved soothingly against his abused nipples. His body was on fire, toes curling against the pleasure. And he still hadn't really been touched. "Naruto," he pleaded, pressing his body urgently against the one above his. "_Touch me_."

Naruto closed his eyes, moaning at the sound of Sai's voice; it was almost too much for him to handle. Sliding a knee between Sai's spread thighs; he rubbed firmly, dragging a wild cry from the boy, who began to thrash in earnest, crying out Naruto's name with each breath. Blue eyes closed as Naruto let his head fall down against Sai's chest, allowing himself to simply listen to the pleading whimpers. He'd never seen or heard Sai like this -- the boy was normally so composed, guarded. It was intoxicating.

His fingers were suddenly tugging hurriedly at the buttons to Sai's pants, ripping them away when they refused to feed through the holes. He would need something slick; he had no doubts of it being Sai's first time, and he'd rather not be the only one to enjoy this. Sparing a moment to wish he was at his own home, Naruto pulled away, keeping his leg moving and swallowing at Sai's keening calls. A moment later his kage bushin was sitting beside him, leering at Sai as well before turning to slink away to Sakura's bathroom.

Naruto shimmied out of his own clothing in a hurry, smirking as the kage bushin returned, catching the bottle of scented lotion that was tossed to him. Sai blinked at the clone, not having been aware of its creation, he flushed darkly when, instead of disappearing, it settled behind him, leaning down to pull him into its chest. Naruto didn't seem concerned by this, using the new leverage to divest Sai of his pants.

Sai was conscious of a feeling of embarrassment--it was strange he should feel that way, since it was still _Naruto_ behind him. The clone dropped his head down so he could speak into Sai's ear, licking at the curved flesh. "You're blushing, Sai." Sai bit down on the inside of his cheek, nearly squeaking as the real Naruto joined in on the torture; letting his heavily slicked hand trail over the head of Sai's weeping cock.

Naruto ignored his clone, fairly sure it would help him in distracting Sai while he got to work loosening the boy. He slid his hand down the velvet length in his hand, enjoying Sai's near scream in response. He would have never guessed the boy to be vocal during sex; in fact, he'd never even been able to picture Sai _having_ sex. His free hand snuck between the boy's cheeks, pressing lightly against the boy's sphincter. Naruto grinned when Sai gasped breathlessly as he rubbed firmly at the opening, working his finger in easily. The lotion was a good idea, after all.

He worked the finger farther into the boy, twisting it around as he sought of the one thing he knew Sai wasn't expecting. Sai arched up suddenly, screaming as he came, the noise swallowed by the clone, who pressed his lips fervently against Sai's. Sai sagged into the warm body behind him, unbelieving of the pleasure he was swimming in, distantly he could hear Naruto mutter: "there you are." Naruto gave Sai no chance of recovery, his hand, still at work on the semi-hard length, was drawing the boy back into full arousal once again, while his other snuck in a second finger, murmuring softly when Sai clenched down on him in pain.

The pain finally let Sai's head clear enough so that he was aware of a quickly cooling liquid on his stomach and the limp state of his body. He raised a shaking arm, dipping his fingers into the white substance, raising it to eye level. Sperm. He knew it well enough, while he wasn't one to normally take pleasure in his own hand, it wasn't like he'd never seen it before. He felt the fingers in him pause and he looked over to see Naruto staring at him intensely, breathing heavily.

Sai swallowed, his own breath rising at the look alone. He brought the dripping fingers to his lips, tongue wrapping around the digits as he tasted his own release, hearing Naruto groan loudly in response. It wasn't the most pleasant taste, salty and bitter, but it wasn't the worst either. He cleaned the fingers, licking his lips once he was done. "Oh god, Sai," Naruto whimpered, his eyes almost entirely red, a deep purring reverberating from in his chest. The fingers curled against the spot that had lights dancing behind his eyes and Sai moved with them, desperate for more. Distantly there was slight pain as a third finger join the first two inside him.

Naruto, about to lose the frail control he'd been holding onto, worked the digits frantically, as his clone whispered lewdly into Sai's ear, his fingers twisting the boy's taut nipples. Finally, at the point where he no longer cared if Sai was ready, Naruto withdrew his fingers, slapping another handful of strawberry lotion into his palm before lathering it over his own length, hissing at the cool. He positioned himself at the boy's quivering entrance, willing himself to be slow, gentle. He wrapped his hands around slender hips, kissing the flat stomach bared to his view. "Ready?"

Sai nodded jerkily, closing his eyes tightly as Naruto began to push in, burning and stretching at his unused muscles. It wasn't the worst pain he'd ever felt--though the placement and slow burn made it seem to be. He held very still, reciting the ANBU codes of honor, over one hundred pages long, to keep himself from trying to push Naruto away.

Naruto could feel the sweat beading at his temples, nearly in pain from the sheer tightness - he couldn't hold back a soft sob of pleasure. Sai felt Naruto kiss his stomach lightly once more as he stilled, waiting for Sai's go ahead to move. Naruto held very, very still, aware that Sai was in a great deal of pain--that, despite the Kyuubi's whispers in his head to fuck the boy hard and long--he still wasn't ready. The wait helped to bring Naruto back from his state of near-release, and, when at last, Sai loosened around him, the blonde began to pull out, his nails digging into Sai's hips.

Sai swallowed, unable to focus on anything but the feel of Naruto sliding in and out of his body - the ride growing easier with each push and pull. His erection, wilted with the pain, was suddenly stirring to life again. Heat was spreading rapidly through his stomach, moving to the tips of his toes, which curled in response. His mouth opened and closed, drawing in air that was released moments later on a gasp. Naruto angled his hips, feeling the tightening of his body, determined to make Sai climax first.

Sai gave a hoarse shout, writhing sensually under Naruto as his prostate was brushed. Naruto caught the boy in his arms as he lost control of his chakra, the clone disappearing with a pop. Without breaking from the set rhythm, he followed the boy to the floor, kissing Sai to drink in his unending screams of pleasure as Naruto ruthlessly slammed against his prostate. Sai clawed at the blonde's shoulders, squirming and slamming back to meet Naruto's thrusts.

White filled his vision; he could feel nothing but the searing pleasure of Naruto's velvet length inside him. Sai called out, his words unclear and broken. Though Naruto caught the, '_faster!_' and _'harder!'_ when they were begged.

Sai's back snapped taut, his eyes wide an unseeing as a piercing cry tore from his throat, coming for the second time. Naruto, nearly at the edge himself, lost control entirely as Sai's sphincter tightened around him--the utter abandonment of the moment allowed the Kyuubi, to rein control enough to sink his teeth deep into the tender joint of Sai's neck and shoulder. Sai gasped, clawing at Naruto as fire raced through his veins, though not entirely painful. Naruto panted, his gaze blurred as he surveyed the mark, instinctually knowing what had been left behind; a mating mark, forever tying Sai to him, just as he was tied. Later, when he wasn't so damn tired and in the mood to enjoy the pleasant aftertaste of his orgasm, he'd tear the Kyuubi another ass for it.

As it was, he barely had the energy to avoid Sai as he flopped to the floor boneless, drawing the boy against his chest. "You know, Sai," he said softly, letting his hand cradle the head of black hair against his shoulder, the hold affectionate.

"Mm?" Sai blinked heavy eyes, knowing it'd probably be best not to fall asleep and let Sakura find them like this--though he had a feeling it had been her intention from the start that they wind up tangled together.

"There may not be anything wrong with boys loving boys after all."

Sai smiled, enjoying the feel of Naruto's fingers running through his hair. Had he been able to see it, he might have cast the toy a look of superiority. "I'm glad," he told the bigger boy, yawning. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You bit me...why?" Sai fingered the mark, it wasn't the first time during their act he'd been bitten, but the others had been different. The last bite...it was almost as if it had been aimed to be painful - and more than likely it was Kyuubi's action and not Naruto, because Naruto didn't have two inch fangs.

He could feel Naruto's tense hesitation over the answer, as if he feared Sai's response. "A mating mark."

"Mating mark?" Sai repeated, already knowing where the answer was going to put him. On one hand, he was more than happy to be 'mated', if it, like his imagination colored it to be, was like being married. He didn't want to know what it was if it wasn't. "Is it similar to marriage?"

"Yeah," Naruto said slowly. "It is. But it's a demon's way of marriage. We're bound together...I'll know when you're sick, when you're injured. Things like that. If you were a demon you'd be able to do the same."

"Oh." Sai let out a hint of a sigh, relieved it wasn't something more out there. "That's all?"

Naruto stopped petting his hair and gently angled his head back to look into dark eyes. "You don't mind? Demons mate for life, Sai, it's not like humans. We can't get divorced."

Sai shook his head. "I don't mind, Naruto-kun. I've...Well, according to Sakura-san's books, I've been in love with you for a long time now."

"Another thing." Naruto scowled, "I don't give a damn about those books. From now on when you feel something new, you'll ask _me_. Not Sakura-chan."

Sai eyed him for a moment. "Naruto-kun, are you, by any chance experiencing the emotion jealousy? Because you're displaying symptoms--"

Naruto flushed and yanked Sai's head back to his shoulder to hide his sudden bout of embarrassment. He resumed combing his fingers through the boy's hair. "Of course not. What an idiotic suggestion." Frowning, Sai let it go, though he was pretty sure Naruto _had_ been showing signs towards the emotion. He'd need to consult his books on this later. "We should clean this up," Naruto said, eyeing Sai's cum-covered stomach and rumpled clothing. "If we hurry we can borrow Sakura's shower and clean up before she gets back."

Nodding, Sai forced his shaking limbs into action, rising unsteadily. He gathered up his clothing, keeping them away from his body since they were one of the few things still mostly clean. Naruto popped into the bathroom and Sai could hear the shower turn on moments later, he paused in following the boy, his eyes narrowing as they took in the sight of the toy. He considered smashing it to oblivion with his foot and then thought the better of it; after all, he did owe the toy everything that had happened. He did, however, shoot it the superior smirk he'd wanted to earlier.

Naruto's head poked around the corner of the bathroom, and his face was full of mischief. "Come on, Sai, if we hurry we can take one _together_." He wiggled his eyes suggestively and Sai's heart thumped in response.

"Sakura-san's poor house," he said softly, though he knew he wouldn't resist if Naruto pounced. "She's not going to be very happy."

"Sakura-chan's a pervert." Naruto announced, "she won't mind in the least."

"I suppose." Sai responded dubiously, allowing Naruto to lead him into the warm room and sighing at the touch of lips against his mating mark.

--

Sakura set the grocery bags down on the kitchen table, her eyes zeroing in on the sight of a note hung on her fridge with a large magnet. She lifted the smiling face away and stuck it on another part of the refrigerator, scanning the note briefly. "Sai and I spilled some juice on your carpet," she read aloud, her grin growing more pronounced with each line. "Had to borrow the shower, see you later."

She clenched her hand into a fist, pumping it into the air. "Finally! I can't believe Sai did it!" She left the groceries on the table, surveying her small living room for any signs of foul play, both disappointed and relieved to find none. Her bathroom, however, was another matter. As usual Naruto had managed to get water absolutely _everywhere_ and had used her best towels to mop the mess up. She was bending to pick them up when she caught sight of her bottle of lotion.

Very expensive, precious lotion. She dropped the towels to pick it up, shaking as she noted that over half of the bottle had been emptied. Of all the things in the bathroom he could have used...

"Naruto...you idiot!"

* * *

Alright everyone, as it stands, this is, at the moment, being considered to become a full-length story. If I do continue it will end up becoming MPreg. Meaning Sai will get a bun in the over and chaos _**will**_ reign by god! So, if this interests you, please let me know. I feed off reviews.

Other than that, considering this is only the second time I've written a lemon, I'd say I did fairly well. I'm humiliated I wrote this, can't believe I got through it, but I'm happy. Somehow. Damn my mind for being a complete and utter pervert.

So. Erm. Review?

And you know--I think I like Sai better as the bottom...it fits him. And yes, if you didn't catch that, I made fun of Sai being a girly-girl. xD


End file.
